The Power of the New Jewels
by ShortyZettler
Summary: Celeste has lost her family, all except for her cousin. She's not like any average member of the Blood, no one has ever heard of her Jewels. This is the story of her harsh and unforgiving life.
1. The New Born

Disclaimer: We own no part of the Black Jewels Trilogy. that was all thought up in the mind of Anne Bishop. There is also use of characters from the story, Gone To Dust, but well, that's my story too. (By the way there are two people writing this). By ShortyZettler and Sapphireeyes  
  
This story is also associated with Gone to Dust, (thanks to Angharad Gwyn for pointing this out!) Alexian is the main character of Gone to Dust and her association with everyone at the Hall is explained at least part way in the prologue of that story. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you read that one too, it's about Alexian's life. Thanks, Sapphireeyes.  
  
~Prologue~Part 1~  
  
Celeste StarDragon, a cousin of Dagger Starsong, was born in a harsh world. No mom, no dad, only has her loyal cousin to show her the way. She lives an Elven life. She was given a jewel that no one ever heard about and is ashamed of it. But only she knew that it was going to change her life forever.  
  
~Prologue~Part 2~The New Born~  
  
"It's a boy.no a girl.wait." Said the newborn's father.  
  
"Honey can't you see it's a the most beautiful baby girl." Said the newborn's mother.  
  
"She gets it from my side of the family." Said the father.  
  
"I think your wrong." Alexian said, the newborn's cousin, a four-year-old little half Elf half Eyrien. She brushed her short blonde hair out of her sapphire blue eyes and tucked it behind her delicately pointed ears. "She looks like my daddy said my mommy looked like."  
  
"What? Goddess, Alexian, you're the most confusing child," the father huffed.  
  
"The baby looks like my mommy did. That's what my daddy and Forever said."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"My horsy, Forever More," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
The mother looked up from her child, "We need a name for her."  
  
The father chewed on his lip. "How about Gabrielle?"  
  
"No, that's stupid," the mother replied.  
  
Alexian looked up from her drawing. "NO!"  
  
"Cara?" the mother inquired.  
  
"It makes her sound weak!" the father shook his head.  
  
Alexian looked up again and scrunched up her face, "Yuk."  
  
"All right, Alexian, Miss Know-it-All, what should we name her?" the father demanded.  
  
"Are you sure that it's a girl?" she asked. "You might have been wrong."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"When are you due?" Alexian laughed. The father smacked the heel of his palm against his head and muttered something under his breath. "Sorry," she laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. "I read a book about a girl named Beatrice."  
  
The mother smiled. "That's just-" the father began. "Never mind, it's good."  
  
Alexian looked up and shook her head, shaking her blonde hair loose. "I don't like it."  
  
"Beatrice it is," the mother said.  
  
"Damn," Alexian muttered.  
  
The father crouched down so that he was eyelevel with Alexian. "Who taught you that word?" he demanded.  
  
She avoided his gaze, looking from left to right nervously. "Daemonar," she whispered.  
  
"I'm going to find that boy!" he stammered as he went to the door.  
  
"But he's all the way in Kaeleer," Alexian told him.  
  
The father turned around to look at her sternly. She averted her gaze to her drawing once more. He turned back towards the door and walked out.  
  
Alexian sighed and grabbed a blue pencil and began coloring in the sky of her picture. The mother adjusted her new child and sighed contentedly. They both jumped as something banged against the door of the house. The mother shook her head lightly and set Beatrice carefully on the bed.  
  
"Can you watch her, Alex?" she asked kindly. Alexian stood and made her way over to the baby, nodding.  
  
"I still don't like the name Beatrice," she muttered as she seated herself on the bed beside her young cousin.  
  
The mother opened the door and screamed. "ALEX, RUN!" she cried as she fell to the ground. Alexian grabbed her cousin; in her haste she was still careful not to hurt the baby. She darted for the back door, only to find it with a large crack down the center and the angry face of a Warlord was partially visible.  
  
She turned on a dime and headed for a window, spreading her small, dark wings and flying shakily through. She flew straight upwards and over the hands of the Warlords. She placed a Sapphire shield around them with her Birthright Jewel.  
  
She flew straight towards a city that was now in ruins, after the Ebony maelstrom ripped through Terreille and Kaeleer. The city was the one that she had been born in, Northridge, Terreille. 


	2. Life in Northridge

~Prologue~Part 3~Life in Northridge~  
  
Alexian paced the small room in front of her cousin, the young girl watching the whole time. "Lexi," she began, "what are we going to do now?"  
  
Alexian paused, "I don't know. Bea, we can't stay here much longer." The six-year-old sighed and ran her hand through her lengthening blonde hair.  
  
"Why can't we stay?"  
  
Alexian held back the tears that had been threatening the last few weeks again, barely believing that her cousin was no more than two years old. Two years of hiding in a demolished city, with no one and nothing. They had barely survived the two winters there. Alexian had nearly starved herself to death so that her baby cousin could eat. Summers were more manageable, but without being able to read she couldn't comprehend the books on native plants. Fear kept her from eating anything that she found in the wilderness, or in a house that looked forbidding, fear that something would be poisoned, or poisonous. Her cousin was far more intelligent that her age would show, but she still had much to learn, especially in the ways of the Blood. Actually, Alexian herself had a lot to learn, having only six years of life behind her.  
  
Alexian touched the Sapphire Jewel that was set in a crescent moon on her necklace and fought back the emotion. "It's not safe here anymore, Bea." She turned her back on her cousin so that the younger girl could not see the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks. "I don't know what they want with us. I know you're gonna wear a dark Jewel when you get your Birthright, and even darker once you make your Offering. I'm never gonna wear anything darker than the Gray or Ebon-Gray if I'm lucky.  
  
"I don't know why they killed your mom and dad. It was so peaceful that day before they came. We didn't expect a thing." she trailed off, but she was sure that even her cousin's half Elf ears had caught the words.  
  
They were cousins because their mothers had been sisters, both purebred Elves. Beatrice had taken her mother's family name, Alexian didn't know Beatrice's father's name, and so she gave her cousin the family name they shared, StarDragon. Alexian's father had been Eyrien, but neither knew what race Beatrice's father was from. Elven children matured much faster than other long-lived races, and their life spans were just as or longer than the other races. It was that maturity had saved both Alexian and Beatrice, but Alexian was sure that their luck wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"I know that we won't be safe here much longer," Alexian murmured. "We need to leave while we can, Bea. I know you don't want to, but." she paused, cocking her head to the right. The six-year-old spread her small dark wings and whistled sharply. "Bea, common!" she yelled as a bay mare came galloping up next to the girls. Alexian grabbed her cousin harshly by the waist as she jumped onto the back of the mare.  
  
*We must hurry, Foal,* the Kindred mare warned.  
  
"I know, Forever," she replied, holding her cousin in front of her as the mare took off into a slow canter, allowing the girls time to adjust before she changed to her ground eating gallop. "Hold on, Bea," Alexian whispered to the frightened two-year-old.  
  
"Are they behind us?" Beatrice asked timidly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now we really have ta leave?"  
  
*Hold on tight, foals,* Forever warned as she picked up her gait.  
  
"We can't come back," Alexian said. "We've got to get out of here while we can. They're after us, and I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you, Bea."  
  
Beatrice hunched over the mares withers farther, wanting to become so small she disappeared. Alexian placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder. The girl was like a sister to her. just like she had been to a very special eight-year-old back in Kaeleer. Alexian paused as she rested her hand on Beatrice's shoulder, remembering all to well what had happened to her the last time someone had done that to her. Her 'brother' had tried to reassure her that everything would be all right when her father had died three years ago, but the reassurance didn't last long. Alexian had been taken from her home that night, and she had never seen her 'family' again. 


	3. The Beginning of Alone

~Prologue~Part 4~The Beginning of Alone~  
  
Alexian hunched over the bay mare's withers, not quite sure what had happened that night. She had left Beatrice in a safe area of Elfrea called Goddess' Point. She and Forever had left to gather some firewood for the night. By the time the mare and girl had returned Beatrice had disappeared. Alexian had searched all night for her cousin, desperately calling for her from one end of the triangular island to the other. She had sent out summons for her along the physic threads, not even dark enough to be on a white thread. If anyone had been nearby they would have heard the summons, but no one had answered.  
  
The next morning they were searching the island and the surrounding Elven Forest for any sign of Beatrice. Now, as the sun set for the second time Alexian had all but given up hope. She lifted her head one more time in the broken sunlight of the Forest.  
  
"BEATRICE!" she screamed as loud as her young lungs would allow. She spread her wings and flew above the mare's head, scanning the trees like an Elven warrior. "BEATRICE!" she screamed again. no answer.  
  
She folded her wings and fell gracefully back towards the ground, and spread them again just before she landed gently on Forever's back. "Nothing," Alexian cried quietly. "Nothing at all."  
  
*Don't get your head down, Foal,* Forever replied. *She may be lost to you, but she is strong enough not to be lost to herself. She may not have even gotten her Birthright Jewel yet, but she will make it on her own. You taught her in Elven magic well, she will survive. Who knows what tree she will view her next sunrise from? She is an Elf in her blood and in her head, and she shall prevail. Don't waste yourself away, Foal. Someone will take care of her, even if that someone is herself.* Forever bowed her head solemnly as she picked up her pace to a rocking canter.  
  
They rounded another bend, Alexian tilting her head as she listened to what was ahead. People, she thought, and something else. Forever proceeded slowly and cautiously. Alexian leaned far over the mare's neck, determined to get a good look at the commotion ahead.  
  
She saw her. "BEATRICE!" Alexian screamed again, this time her cousin was in sight. Forever stopped mid step and Alexian felt a Gray shield go up around them. The mare stopped herself from putting a shield around the younger Elf, she had physical contact with a Warlord that Forever didn't want to protect.  
  
Beatrice's head whipped up, terror filled her midnight blue eyes as she fought the men who held her. Alexian tried to jump off the mare, but the Gray shield held her tight. Beatrice's eyes flashed silver, "RUN!" she screamed, sending a bolt of fire through her hands and onto the men who held her with Elven magic. "NO!" Alexian screamed as she grabbed at her throat, pulling of a necklace, she threw it with all her might. The necklace landed a few feet in front of the child, Forever turned on her haunches and carried Alexian away from her cousin.  
  
"BEATRICE!" Alexian screamed as she yanked on the mare's mane, trying desperately to get her to stop. "BEATRICE!"  
  
The next sound that met her ears was a child's scream. one of death. Alexian slumped over Forever's shoulders and wrapped her small arms around the mare's neck. "Beatrice." she cried outright now as the mare galloped though the woods, the band of Warlords following them.  
  
*There's no time for crying now, Foal,* Forever scolded in a winded voice. *You must live for yourself, if that's anything your family taught you.* She leaped effortlessly over a fallen log and through the shallow water of the Windsong River. *Never look back, Foal, the future's always ahead of you. Remember that, always and forever.* 


	4. Being Alone

~Chapter 1~Being Alone~  
  
I woke up not knowing where I was. I screamed.  
  
"LEXI!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. No answer. I put my head down and began thinking that I would never see her again.  
  
I was wandering and I thought I thought that I saw Lexi and her mare, Forever More, walking. I thought that they had found me. I was about to call out to her when a band of Warlords seemed to come out of the blue. I hadn't heard them make a sound, not so much as a broken twig, they had been waiting for us. Alexian's mouth dropped open, I could see the recognition in her eyes. I turned to run to Alex, but as soon as I got my feet moving one grabbed me.  
  
"RUN, LEXI! RUN LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!" I yelled, crying from fear that the next time that I saw my cousin we would be demon dead.  
  
"Ran Alex, ran like there no tomorrow!' I was crying a fear of that my cousin would meet me on the other side to quick.  
  
"If we can get a hold of them there will be no tomorrow for them," a Tiger Eye Jeweled Warlord sneered. They moved in closer to me, making escape impossible.  
  
"BEATRICE!" Alexian screamed as she rounded the corner of the path in front of me. I lunged against the Warlord that held me, watching Forever stop mid step and I felt the Gray Jeweled shield go up around Alexian.  
  
"NO!" Alexian screamed as she clawed desperately at her throat. She pulled off a necklace and threw it as hard as she could towards me. As the necklace skidded slightly across the dirt I knew that it was going to be the last time I saw my Lexi, my sis, the only thing I had left to live for in this life. It was unfair, they had taken my parents and now they were taking the one last thing that I had left to hold on to, be my crutch in life. I didn't even know why they were doing this, why they were ruining my life and the lives of the ones I loved. Forever spun around and took off with Alex, taking her to what I hoped was safety.  
  
A Warlord bent down and sneered in my face, "If your mother had never had you, you wouldn't be in this mess, little Elf." His grin was repulsive, "There won't be any more StarDragons when we're done with you and your cousin, kid." He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and held me so that my feet dangled a few inches above the ground. He laughed, a horrible sound, and I prayed to the Goddess of Elven religion to save Alexian and me. He threw me down, disgusted; as I fell I reached out and grabbed the necklace. The necklace was simple, the crescent moon of our family in dark blue with a silver star connected to it. It meant a lot to me, that value made me clench my hand together so that I would never lose it.  
  
I stood, an Elf full of dignity, not a bruise in my ego, and a warrior's fierceness in my eyes. A Warlord ran straight at me with a sword drawn and raised over his head; the sunlight reflected off the blade, making it look more like a decoration than a weapon. I spread my arms and said goodbye to my cruel life...  
  
~* * *~  
  
I woke up, disoriented. I pressed my hand against the surface I was laying on. It was a bed, granted not a luxurious one, but nonetheless it was a bed.  
  
"Is this heaven...?" I muttered. "If it is, it feels just like home." I looked around slowly, taking in my surroundings. There was no one there. As I observed the house I was in I felt somehow stronger than I had before. I glanced to the nightstand beside the bed, a note.  
  
Alexian had taught me how to read not long before I lost her, luckily. I picked up the note and read aloud to myself, sounding out words I didn't know.  
  
Child,  
  
Rest, eat, and drink as much as you can and you want. The room is already paid for at the front desk. No one will ask questions about your being here. You have five months to rest up here, and then I will come and see how you're doing. There are some clothes in the wardrobe for you, and I've left some clothes that should fit you. Don't hesitate to use the weapons I've left for you on the chair in the corner. In the mean time, lay low, child. I have sent someone to look for you. I'll be watching you from afar, child.  
  
Angel  
  
Angel, I wondered. "Whatever you say...Angel." I shook my head in disbelief and to get my silver-gray hair out of my face. "As long as I find my cousin and kill the Warlords that have ruined my life." I laid gently back down on the bed and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Five months passed rather uneventfully. As promised this... Angel, had left me clothes and an assortment of weapons, ranging from a sword, a bow with a quiver full of arrows, to several knives, and a crossbow that would fit nicely on my arm. What fascinated me was the shield with the StarDragon family crescent moon printed on it and all done by hand.  
  
One morning, just over five moths at the apartment of sorts, I put on the crossbow. It hadn't been that long, but it had been long enough for my arm to grow into the bow. As I adjusted it I noticed a crescent moon with a knife laying over it on my hand. I immediately took off the crossbow and ran to the adjoining bathroom to try to wash it off. I scrubbed and scrubbed at it until I had gotten my skin raw. It was printed onto my skin, there was no way to get it off, it was even more than skin deep.  
  
Alexian had once told me that the eyes were the portals to the soul. The soul made up the Self that all Blood dearly protected; many Inner Barriers protected the Self. Alexian had said that the soul hides nothing and reveals nothing, unless you know what to look for. She had been gifted in that, she'd always been able to tell whenever someone was lying. She had never gotten the chance to teach me that, but I had no problem living without it. I figured that this...tattoo was just like the eyes, a portal to my soul. I still didn't like the idea of having something that could so easily identify me that was so visible. But Alexian had taught me to accept myself for who I was and not what others wanted me to be.  
  
I walked slowly back out into the apartment living room and sheathed my knives, pulled on my quiver and attached both bows to it, and belted the sword to my side. The owner of the apartment had been to see me earlier today and my time here was up. I packed up what little I had and vanished it before leaving the place I had called home for the last five months. I smiled half-heartedly at the receptionist at the entrance to the building and left my key on her desk.  
  
I threw my shoulders back, and with all the arrogance of a seasoned warrior, I waked out into the cruel world that I had avoided for so long. I knew that I could trust no one, not even the man called Angel, who had provided so well for me, and whomever he had sent to find me.  
  
~***~  
  
I was sitting on the steps to a shop, one that was nearly abandoned, watching for the Warlords that were looking for me. Ever since I lost Alexian I had been on my own, and that made me cautious. I never knew where I was going, half the time I didn't know where I had been, I didn't know what was waiting in my path. It was terrifying never knowing what roof... or tree... I would sleep under tonight, where my next meal was coming from, but most of all what was waiting for me around the next corner. Sometimes I had to steal to survive, I wasn't proud of it, but it had to be done. I had been known to get arrested just so that I would have a roof over my head. I had been adopted many times; so many that I didn't even remember the first couple.  
  
I didn't glance up as a shadow settled over me. "Hello, are you okay?" a young man asked, his black hair was long enough to fall into his eyes as he bent over. He was tall and handsome, but weren't they all...?  
  
I barely glanced up, "Yes, I'm fine." He watched me intently, giving me a look that indicated that he thought I was lying. I tucked my silver-gray hair behind my delicately pointed Elven ear. I tilted my head the rest of the way up so that my midnight blue eyes were locked onto his.  
  
"What are you doing here? You look like you were going to jump that Warlord over there, or something," he shrugged, gesturing to a rather disgusting Warlord. "Is that what you were planning or something?" he asked when my eyebrow accidentally rose, indicating my intentions. He sat down beside me. I knew he was trying to be nice to me, something rare in Terreille, but I found him rather nosy. He was beginning to push all the wrong buttons...  
  
I shrugged slowly, "I like sitting in one place for a while, watching people as they pass by and go on with their own meaningless lives. I wonder which ones are related, you know, Brothers and Sisters, true Blood. I guess that I'm looking for someone, someone that's important to me, and is supposed to be in my life." I gave a very vague answer, evading the actual question all together. I chewed lightly on my lower lip, "Before I go on with this... conversation, what is your name?" He smiled and tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"It's Van (pronounced like Von, or Vaughn), may I ask you, what is yours?" He struck me as one of the aristo Blood, especially by the way he talks, I decided.  
  
I thought of something that Alexian might have said. "Yes, you may," I replied with feigned innocence and sincerity. I knew he was waiting for my reply, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wait until he asked, or just answer right away. I didn't know the guy; he was a strange Warlord, if not a Warlord Prince, with my luck. I swallowed hard, "It's Celeste StarDragon."  
  
He smiled again, "Cool. So, how long are you going to be here?" I took a deep breath and convinced myself that this was the last question I would answer.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side to assure an answer... no one can resist a little girl who's as cute as me. "Are we playing 'Who can find the most out about who first?'"  
  
Van shrugged lightly, "No. Why would you think that?"  
  
I smacked my forehead against the heel of my palm. "Because no one is this nosy about anything here in Terreille. Usually when people look at me they just keep walking by, but no, not you. If you don't mind I'm going to the pub," I snapped as I rose and threw my shoulders back.  
  
Van raised an eyebrow, "How old are you? Aren't you underage?"  
  
I gave him my 'what, are you stupid' look before replying. "See, there you go again with all the damned questions. For your information, yes, I'm three. I can but there is always some drunk dumb ass that will buy a kid a drink. Bye." I stared down the steps towards the pub across the street, and he followed me. I paused outside the door wondering when this guy would leave me alone. I spun around and found myself looking up to meet Van's gold eyes. My stomach sunk, but I forced some steel into my spine. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to leave you on bad terms," he replied shortly.  
  
"What does it matter? It's not like it would make a difference, I'm not gonna see you again. I don't stay in one place."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
My voice took on a dangerous edge, "Because if I see you following me I will be forced to kill you."  
  
He smiled evilly, "I think you like me."  
  
I rolled my eyes and muttered several curses under my breath in Elven. "One... two... ten." I was ready to kill him. "Oh, that's right," I half yelled sarcastically, "I like you. You figured me out. Oh I want you, oh baby, oh baby!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
He whipped his head around, as if afraid that someone had heard me that wasn't supposed to. "Keep it down, would you?"  
  
I had snapped and now I was on a roll. "Why? When someone likes someone else I've always believed that they should let the whole Goddess damned Tree..." I paused for a split second, "I mean town!" Now everyone was looking at me, I had only known of Elves to call their towns trees. There was a Warlord walking straight for me, mystery and rage filled his eyes.  
  
I bolted. I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me. Alongside me I heard the even rhythm of a horse cantering up to me. The sound reminded me of Alexian, of Forever. But when I looked back over my shoulder it was Van on a black stallion. He pulled up the horse and reached down with his hand, one holding onto the silky black mane. His hand had the same symbol as mine, but at the moment it was unimportant. I grabbed on as tight as I could, he hauled me up and gave me a second to get a good grip so that I wouldn't fall. I held on as tight as I could and we raced through and out of the town. 


End file.
